


Volver a Amar no significa Olvidar.

by Nashla_G



Series: Cuando el Amor llama [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashla_G/pseuds/Nashla_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Marco murió poco después del baile de fin de año, Jean entro en depresión.<br/>Creó una mascara, creo a un Jean feliz y fuerte, y detrás de esta Mascara se encontraba un Jean triste, solo y perdido.<br/>Solo un chico logro ver a travez  de esa mascara, solo ese chico puede quitarle la mascara y enseñarle que volver a amar no es olvidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco Bodt  
16/06/99 - 18/07/15

Mis ojos observaban con detenimiento la pequeña placa de piedra negra, unos cuantos pétalos y hojas descansaban sobre ellas.  
16/06/99 - 18/07/15 ¿esa pequeña línea entre ambas fechas era la vida de Marco? Toda su vida, cada una de sus etapas, recuerdos y momentos estaban resumidos ahí, en solo una línea...toda una vida.

-Jean.-La dulce voz de la señora Bodt llamó mi atención girándome para verla.- Cariño ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo solo vine a ver a Marco.-Murmuré mirando a la mujer, una linda sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios rojos, una sonrisa amigable y noble, como la de Marco.

La mujer estaba parada a solo unos metros de mi, llevaba un vestido negro y sostenía un ramo de Girasoles. Las Flores favoritas de Marco.

-¿Gusta que me retire?.-Murmuré mientras la señora se acercaba a la lápida y quitaba las hojas y pétalos que estaban sobre esta.

-Esta bien, solo vine a dejar las flores.-Respondió colocándolas sobre la lápida.-El de verdad te quería Jean.-Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Y yo a el Señora.-Murmuré con tristeza bajando la mirada, sintiendo como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y la vista se me nublaba.

-Tarde o temprano sucedería, lo sabíamos, Marco lo sabía...Tu lo sabías y aún así lo amaste y estuviste junto a el.-La señora murmuró sin parar de mirar la lápida.-Fuiste su escape durante mucho tiempo... Pero, ya es hora de dejarlo ir...-La mujer me miró, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas y a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la institución, podía sentir sobre mi la pesada mirada de todos aquellos que me conocían, también podía escuchar las indiscretas charlas sobre mí.

-¡Jean!.-La aguda voz de Armin inundo mis oídos mientras alzaba su mano al final del pasillo.  
El chico de cabellos rubios se acercaba velozmente mientras una sonrisa de felicidad surcaba su rostro.

-Armin.-Lo saludé sonriendo mientras este se paraba frente a mi.

-Por fin te dignas a presentarte .-Me reprochó mientras atravesábamos el jardín.

-Fue solo una semana.-Me defendí sonriendo de lado.

El chico bajito de ojo azules, de cabellos largos y rubios. El chico tímido, asustadizo e inteligente.  
El único chico que valía la pena en esta escuela, el único que me hacía sonreír de verdad y la única razón por la que no me quedaba encerrado en casa, ese chico era Armin.  
Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba su compañía, siempre me divertía con sus increíbles historias y sus chistes malos.

-¡Jean!.-El grito de Armin me hizo volver a la realidad, estábamos parados frente a una puerta, Armin estaba rojo hasta las orejas y junto a él había un par de chicas, las reconocí al instante Christa y Ymir.

-Uh... Hum, lo siento.-Murmuré rascándome la nuca avergonzado.-Hola chicas gusto en verlas...

-¡Bienvenido Jean!.-Exclamó Christa sonriente.

-Hum, gracia Christa me alegro de verte.-Respondí sonriendo de lado.

-Concéntrate Kirchstein.-Me dijo Ymir en tono "amenazante".

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se alejaron.

-Bien, faltas una semana y aparte no estas concentrado, Kirchstein, las vacaciones te afectaron.-Me reprendió bromeando y me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-En realidad si me afectaron.-Murmuré para mí mismo recordando el día del funeral.

-Oh, Jean, en verdad lo siento...yo, simplemente no lo pensé y...-Susurró Armin con tristeza tomando mi mano.

Sonreí ligeramente, observando la pálida mando de Armin tomando la mía, su calidez.


	2. 02

Observaba cada rincón del aula, mis ojos viajaban de un lado del salón a otro, viendo como todos platicaban, gritaban y reían mientras el profesor a duras penas explicaba a los que estaban atentos, era la última clase del día.  
Sentí un ligero soplido en mi nuca provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo y mi piel se erizara.  
Ahora que podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de la persona que estaba detrás de mí, esperé unos segundos a que dejara de mirarme pero eso jamás sucedió, entonces algo mojado y pequeño golpeó mi nuca, instintivamente me volteé tocando mi nuca encontrándome con los burlones ojos verdes de Eren.

-Agh, que Asqueroso eres Jaeger-Le digo frunciendo el ceño molesto.-¿por qué mejor no te vas a darle sus besitos al Profesor Ackerman?

Eren que sonreía con superioridad endurece su expresión, frunce el ceño molesto y rodando los ojos me muestra su dedo anular.

-Bien jóvenes.-La voz del profesor por primera vez se escucha más alto que las de el salón.-Espero que mañana traigan la tarea y recuerden, esta tarea vale 40 Puntos.

Mierda.

El resto del salón protesta mientras yo comenzó a guardar mis cosas, la campana suena y no espero a que el profesor nos permita salir, solo lo hago.

Caminaba por los pasillos molesto, no podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente no pasaría esta materia ni ninguna otra si no me ponía al corriente.

-¡Jean!-La ronca y suave voz de Reiner inunda mis oídos y siento cómo coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer-Dice sonriendo amigablemente.  
-Si, bueno, tenía cosas que hacer-Murmuro tratando de no sonar molesto.  
-Si...Bueno, Ymir y yo estamos organizando una fiesta para la próxima semana-Dice mientras Bertholdt llega a su lado y se saludan.- Estas invitado, no puedes faltar.  
-Tratare de estar ahí-Digo quitando su mano de mi hombro y comienzo a caminar un poco más rápido.-Me tengo que ir.-Les digo despidiéndome.

Al llegar a mi casillero metí mis libros y saque algunos cuadernos y mis audífonos.

Conectó los audífonos a mi celular y me los pongo, presiono el botón del micrófono rápidamente y después de unos segundos la música comienza.

Camino al ritmo de Hold Back The River y no es que lo haga a propósito, es simplemente que no puedo evitarlo.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en mis pies y de vez en cuando los cerraba para poder escuchar y disfrutar mejor la voz de James Bay.

De pronto sentí una palmada en mi hombro provocándome un terrible susto. Inmediatamente me quito los audífonos y me giro para ver al responsable.

Los azules ojos de Armin me miraban divertidos mientras esté trataba de reír entre jadeos.

-Jean...Llevo siguiéndote más de 5 Minutos...te grité-Dice tomando su estómago con su mano izquierda tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-Le preguntó sonriendo por su condición.

-Nada, solo quería darte mis apuntes.-Dice extendiendo su cuaderno una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-Oh, muchas Gracias Armin, en serio me hacían falta-Le agradezco dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

-S-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con la tarea que dejó el Profesor Stephen-Dice acomodándose la mochila en el hombro.

El cálido olor a vainilla y canela nos recibió al momento de entrar a mi casa.  
Los ojos de Armin inspeccionaban con curiosidad cada rincón de la casa mientras lo guiaba a mi habitación.

-Tu Mamá...  
-Aún no regresa del trabajo-Le interrumpí abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y lo deje entrar.-Lamento el desorden...

-Esta bien, Me gusta, es Muy linda y tan...Tú-Dijo parándose en medio de la habitación observando los posters.  
-Pues gracias...Supongo-Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y deje mi mochila en la cama.-Si quieres puedes dejar tu mochila ahí también, voy a la cocina por algo de comer y beber.

-Esta bien, gracias Jean-Armin me sonrió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre mi cama y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

Estaba nervioso, no entendía el por qué, era Armin, uno de mis compañeros de toda la vida...Aunque bueno, tenía mucho tiempo que no me relacionaba con nadie, no desde que Marcó fue ingresado en el hospital. Tal vez solo era eso.

-Solo había té Helado de Limón espero no te moleste...-La frase quedó suspendida en el aire cuando me acerque a Armin y logre ver lo que tenía en sus manos.  
-El se veía tan feliz-Murmuró sin dejar de observar el porta retrato.-Yo esperaba que él fuese feliz hasta el último día...jamás espere que sufriera tanto los últimos días.

Observe la foto sintiendo cómo se me hacía un nudo en el estómago y también como mis ojos comenzaban a arder por culpa de las lagrimas.

Era Marco, dos días después de que fue internado, él estaba sonriendo, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y los ojos casi se le cerraban por la enorme sonrisa.

Una lagrima cayó en el cristal del porta retrato, no era mía, otra, otra y otra.

-Armin...-Logré murmurar antes de que comenzara a sollozar.

El rubio me miro, su cara estaba roja, empapada en lágrimas y sus bellos ojos azules estaban rojos e inundados en lágrimas.

Estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Armin que estaba escondido en mi pecho mientras sollozaba y susurraba cosas incomprensibles.

-Lo-Lo siento-Sollozó Armin separándose de mi.-Yo...no te he ayudado en nada y...

-No te preocupes-Le susurré con tranquilidad.-Solo tranquilízate y comenzaremos ¿bien?

-Bien.

Armin observaba el cuaderno de apuntes con el ceño fruncido a la nariz roja, si bien, habíamos terminado, pero Armin había decidido darle una última "revisada"

-Todo esta bien-Dijo después de tres minutos y dejó él cuaderno sobre el escritorio.-Creo que ya es hora de irme...

-Bien, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Armin asintió y se levanto para guardar todas sus cosas, caminamos por la casa y llegamos a la puerta de entrada.

-Muchas gracias Armin, me salvaste-Le dije sonriendo antes de abrir la puerta.

-No hay de qué Jean, después de todo los amigos se ayudan-Respondió con un poco de timidez y enrojeció ligeramente.-Siento lo de hoy...

-No te preocupes-Lo interrumpí rápidamente mientras abría la puerta principal.

Armin me miró unos segundos, y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía su cabeza pegada a mi pecho y sus brazos rodeándome, me estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-Nos vemos mañana-Susurró y se fue.

**Author's Note:**

> bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, no es realmente bueno pero supongo que esta bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
